princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Maharajah
|alias = Sand Wraith |gender = Male |origin = India |species = Human |relatives = Farah (daughter) Kalim (son) |status = Deceased |items/weapons = Mask of the Wraith |powers = See: Powers |abilities = See: Abilities |occupation = Ruler of India (formerly) |rank = |affiliation = India |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game) (mentioned) Battles of Prince of Persia Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (flashback) Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (mentioned) }} The Maharajah is a minor character in the Sands of Time Trilogy. He was the mighty ruler of India and father of Farah and Kalim. Many years prior to the events in Sands of Time, he journeyed to the Island of Time and took the Artifacts of Time. Biography Original Timeline The Island of Time Prior to the events that would lead to the invasion of his kingdom, the learned of the Island of Time and the Artifacts of Time. He and several men traveled to the Island of Time with taking the artifacts for his own.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within When they arrived, they were attacked by the Island's Sand Creatures. While many of the men under his command fell, the managed to make it to the Hourglass of Time before he himself was killed. By some miracle, the discovered another artifact, the Mask of the Wraith. Using the mask, he traveled back in time and killed the assailant that killed his past self. His actions allowed him to survive in the timeline where he was killed. He later inscribed the story of his efforts on the Island before departing with the Artifacts. Aftermath When he returned to India, he placed the Hourglass and Dagger of Time inside his treasure vault for safekeeping.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game) He would later give his daughter the Medallion of Time; his Vizier gained possession of the Staff of Time. Persian Invasion Unaware of the Vizier's plans to take the Hourglass of Time for his own, the 's kingdom was caught unawares by King Sharaman's attack. His palace was destroyed in the invasion, and the himself killed in the process. The artifacts of Time he concealed in the treasure vault were taken as Sharaman's "spoils of war" and presented to the Sultan of Azad. His daughter and many of his subjects were captured to be given to the Sultan as slaves. When the Prince is forced to kill his father, who was transformed into a sand creature, Farah tells him that she "knows what it's like to lose a father". The 's demise was undone when the Prince triggered the Grand Rewind that reversed all the events that transpired up until the invasion. New Timeline The Prince's discovery When the Prince's actions led to the death of Kaileena and the creation of the Sands of Time, he believed that he would be killed by the Dahaka, who hunted him still. However, down in a tomb, he discovered the 's account of the Mask of the Wraith. Following in his footsteps, he prevented Kaileena's death and killed the Dahaka by ensuring a past version of himself was killed in his place. However, because he manipulated time again, the fates of the , his family, and subjects were once again altered. To the Island Again When the journeyed to the Island of Time, he and his men were accompanied by the now resurrected Vizier. When they arrived they found nothing on the Island save for an empty Hourglass, the Dagger and Staff of Time.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones They returned to India with the artifacts, the seemingly satisfied with what was discovered. However, the Vizier was spurred to find the Empress of Time by dreams he received from the Dagger of Time. The , however, was not interested in the Vizier's pursuit and rejected the idea of searching for her. Angry, the Vizier killed the and subsequently conquered his kingdom with the help of the Scythians. References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Deceased Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Warrior Within Category:Sands of Time Category:Two Thrones Category:Two Thrones Characters